The invention relates to a walking aid or crutch. Walking aids or crutches of this kind are used by persons hampered in walking temporarily or continually.
Known walking aids consist of a rod-shaped tube on which a grip and the bracket of the forearm support are mounted. The length of the rod-shaped tube is adjustable. On the bottom end of the pipe a so-called capsule having a walking surface of annular disk shape is provided. For the grip, a tube is welded to the rod-shaped body, which tube is required as a core for a plastic grip. A more common way is the solution of fixing a plastic member which includes a forearm sponge, a forearm support part as well as a perpendicularly protruding grip as a single-piece member on the walking tube. However, the steep angle of inclination of the forearm support part as well as the angle of the grip itself are not ergonomic. When putting a load on a slippery grip, the steep forearm support part pushes the encompassing hand forwardly in lever-like manner. The walking aid must be held actively so that after a short time, blisters will turn up on the hands. Furthermore older or weaker patients often cannot develop the required force and at premature times must use regular walking devices.
A further disadvantage lies in that by the commonly used construction of the forearm support part including the grip it is not possible to lay down, lean against or hang up the walking aids. This requires marketable hold members which, however, only are located in places intended therefor, like in doctor's practices, hospitals ambulances or the like. Because of the top-heaviness caused by the weight, of the construction, traditional crutches in addition tend to drop to the floor when leaned on. Many attempts are known for providing stableness to traditional crutches.
Moreover, two common walking aids cannot be held by the patient using one hand, as e.g. may be required for many actions of everyday demand, if one hand must be kept free for a short time; e.g. when climbing stairs, washing or similar activities.
Due to their construction they are not stackable either, for e.g. accommodating them in a car in room-saving and nevertheless ready-to-grip manner. Traditional crutches must be placed on the rear seats because of their tendency to slip away, this rendering more difficult access by a handicapped person.